masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat (Mass Effect 3)
Combat Controls Mass Effect 3 Controls Power Wheel HUD Screen The Heads Up Display, or HUD, shows all the vital information needed during combat. The HUD shows the targeting reticule, which gun you are using, how much ammunition you have left (in the clip and in reserve), and your quickslots. It also shows which teammates are in your present squad while indicating their status (by means of colors), and the status of Shepard's shields and health. Moreover, when Shepard uses a power, a small pair of faint-red semicircles will begin moving from the left and right toward the center of the screen (see the HUD screenshot). When these semicircles meet at the center, Shepard's powers have cooled down, indicating that the player can use a power again. If an enemy is within a certain range and in Shepard's present field of vision, a special reticule will appear telling you the type of enemy and indicating the relative strength of this enemy's health, armor, and shields or barrier (if any of these apply). Combat Powers Melee Combat Melee Combat is an even more important feature than in previous games. Like with Mass Effect 2, pressing a specific button will trigger a melee attack which involves striking an enemy with whatever weapon is being held. This standard attack can be chained together with subsequent presses of the melee button to perform a melee combo. A new "heavy melee" attack is also accessible by holding down the melee button. This attack is significantly more powerful than a standard melee attack, and the animation shown varies depending on which class the player chose at the game's start. A Soldier will produce an "omni-blade" from their omni-tool to stab an enemy; an Infiltrator's omni-blade will be electrified; a Sentinel attacks with two omni-blades at once; a Vanguard uses a biotically-charged punch; an Adept blasts a wave of biotic energy; and an Engineer uses their omni-tool to generate a stream of flames. Health, Armor, Shields, and Barriers Armor Represented by a yellow bar, armor is one of the less common forms of protection used by enemies. It is likely to be found on higher tier infantry, commander units and bosses. Krogan are known to use it extensively as opposed to shields or biotic barriers. It is used in some regard by all factions and provides a strong layer of protection for most foes. Armor is best countered by weapons that deal single powerful rounds on target as opposed to numerous weak ones. Therefore, against any armored opponent, it is advisable that selected individuals have either a Shotgun or Sniper rifle. Heavy pistols, which are semi automatic and fire large bullets, are less effective at taking down armor than shotguns or sniper rifles but more effective than an Assault rifle or SMG. Armor can be countered by a variety of powers. Combat powers are probably the least effective with the exception of adrenaline rush. The best tech power against armor is incinerate as fire is one of armors greatest weaknesses. Biotic powers are less useful against armor but warp still presents an option for degrading the armor of an opponent. Shields Barriers Squad Combat Difficulty Narrative This difficulty level is intended for players who are more interested in story than combat. Shepard and squadmates are stronger, weapons are easier to handle, and enemies are weaker and less aggressive. This is a nonrepresentative Mass Effect 3 combat experience. Casual This difficulty is intended for players inexperienced with shooters. Shepard is stronger and does more damage, weapons are easier to handle, and enemies are slightly weaker and less aggressive. Normal This difficulty is intended for players with experience playing shooters and RPGs. This is the baseline Mass Effect 3 combat experience. Hardcore This difficulty level is intended for players looking for a challenge. Enemies are powerful and aggressive. Advanced gameplay skills required. Insanity This difficulty level is intended for players seeking the ultimate challenge. Enemies are tenacious, react quickly, have heavily upgraded weapons, and use their powers mercilessly. Game Options Auto Level-Up *'Off:' Powers must be manually activated and evolved in the Mission Computer's Squad screen each time Shepard or a squadmate gains a level and earns points. *'Squad Only:' Powers are automatically activated and evolved for squadmates as they gain levels and earn points. Shepard's powers must be manually assigned in the Mission Computer's Squad screen. *'Squad & Player:' Powers are automatically activated and evolved for Shepard and squadmates as they gain levels and earn points. Squadmate Power Use: *'On:' Squadmates will automatically use their most effective powers in combat. *'Off:' Squadmates will only use defensive and ammo powers automatically. All offensive powers must be manually ordered. Hints: *'On:' In-game instructions and directions are displayed. *'Off:' In-game instructions and directions are not displayed. Action Icons: *'On:' Displays indicators when an action like exiting cover is possible. *'Off:' Does not display indicators when an action like exiting cover is possible. Weapons Heat and Thermal Clips Weight Capacity Each class has a different amount of weapons that it can hold at one time. If Shepard is encumbered then limitations will be imposed. For example, power cooldowns will be extended. See Also *Classes *Powers (Mass Effect 3) * Category:Gameplay Category:Mass Effect 3